nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
U Nu
|birth_place = Wakema, Myaungmya District, British Burma |death_date = |death_place = Bahan Township, Yangon, Myanmar |nationality = Burmese |party = AFPFL |spouse = |relations = |children = San San Nu Thaung Htaik Maung Aung Than Than Nu Khin Aye Nu |residence = |alma_mater = University of Rangoon |occupation = |profession = |religion = Theravada Buddhism |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Nu (25 May 1907 – 14 February 1995), known honorifically as U Nu Thakin Nu, was a leading Burmese statesman, politician, nationalist, and political figure of the 20th century. He was the first Prime Minister of Burma under the provisions of the 1947 Constitution of the Union of Burma, from 4 January 1948 to 12 June 1956, again from 28 February 1957 to 28 October 1958, and finally from 4 April 1960 to 2 March 1962. Biography Nu was born to U San Tun and Daw Saw Khin of Wakema, Myaungmya District, British Burma. He attended Myoma High School in Yangon, and received a B.A. from Rangoon University in 1929. In 1935 he married Mya Yi while studying for a Bachelor of Laws. Political life Struggle for independence Nu's political life started as president of the Rangoon University Students Union (RUSU) with Mr. M. A. Rashid as Vice-President and Thi Han as the General Secretary. Aung San was Editor and Publicity Officer. Nu and Aung San were both expelled from the university after an article, Hell Hound Turned Loose, appeared in the union magazine, which was obviously about the Rector. Their expulsion sparked off the second university students' strike in February 1936. Aung San and Nu became members of the nationalist Dobama Asiayone (Our Burma Association) which had been formed in 1930 and henceforth gained the prefix Thakin ('Master'), proclaiming they were the true masters of their own land. For a few years after independence in 1948 Nu retained the prefix 'Thakin', but around 1952 he announced that since Burma was already independent the prefix of 'Thakin' was no longer needed and henceforth he would be known as U ('Mr') Nu. In 1937 he co-founded with Thakin Than Tun the Nagani (Red Dragon) Book Club which for the first time widely circulated Burmese-language translations of the Marxist classics. He also became a leader and co-founder of the People's Revolutionary Party (PRP), which later became the Socialist Party, and the umbrella organisation the Anti-Fascist People's Freedom League (AFPFL), which advocated Burmese independence from both Japanese and British control during the 1940s. He was detained by the colonial government in 1940 along with Thakin Soe, Thakin Than Tun, Kyaw Nyein, U Măd, and Dr. Ba Maw. The prison holding Nu was largely abandoned by the British in the course of the rapid Japanese advance.Thakin Nu. Burma Under the Japanese, 15. From August, 1943, when the Japanese declared nominal independence for Burma under a regime led by Ba Maw, Nu was appointed foreign minister. In 1944 he was appointed minister of information until the open rebellion by the AFPFL against the Japanese military in March, 1945. Though aware of the resistance and in contact with its leaders, Nu did not actively participate in the underground activities of the AFPFL up to the rebellion, and unlike its leading figure Aung San, did not join the rebellion and move to areas under Allied control.Richard Butwell. U Nu of Burma, 44-45. Instead, Nu retreated with the Japanese and Ba Maw in late April, 1945.Thakin Nu. Burma Under the Japanese, 108. Nu was nearly killed on August 12, 1945 when Allied pilots strafed and destroyed the house Ba Maw had been given by the retreating Japanese, but both escaped the residence during the attack. Following Japanese surrender, Nu retired from politics for a time, writing his memoirs of the war years, Burma Under the Japanese and tracts on Marxism. As a popular figure with early connections to Aung San and other nationalists from their student days, however, Nu was drawn back into the politics of the AFPFL where he initially struggled to keep its Communist contingent within the party.Richard Butwell. U Nu of Burma, 52. After the assassination of its political and military leader Aung San along with his cabinet ministers on 19 July 1947, U Nu led the AFPFL and signed an independence agreement (the Nu-Attlee Treaty) with the British Premier Clement Attlee in October 1947.U Nu of Burma - The First and Last Democratically Elected Leader of Burma Death Nu died of natural causes on 14 February 1995 at his home in Yangon's Bahan Township at the age of 87, after his wife Mya Yi (1910-1993) died.U Nu Dies, Reuters, February 14, 1995 They had five children, San San (daughter), Thaung Htaik (son), Maung Aung (son), Than Than (daughter) and Cho Cho (daughter) References Category:1907 births Category:1995 deaths Category:State of Burma